The present invention relates to a fuel nozzle design for use in a gas turbine engine which significantly extends the life of a fuel nozzle by preventing hot gases from recirculating on the nozzle surface while not adversely affecting the ignition or low emissions capability of the fuel nozzle.
Fuel nozzles can have a shortened life span as a result of hot gases recirculating on the nozzle surface. Such hot gases have the opportunity of being recirculated back to the face of the fuel nozzle because of the recirculation set up between the guide swirler and the inner and outer fuel nozzle swirler. Such fuel nozzles are undesirable because they lead to increased engine maintenance costs and undesirable engine down time to replace the fuel nozzles.
Thus, fuel nozzles having extended life spans are quite desirable.